You Got Love
by 1ThNalEy23
Summary: this is kind of a mix of you got mail and cinderella story nathan and haley meet online and like each other until they find out it's each other will they ignore the fact that they don't get along or will they just ignore each other
1. prologue

Just a little info Haley is friends with Lucas and Peyton. Nathan is friends with Tim and Brooke. (F.Y.I there will be no leyton, brim; only brucas, jeyton, naley, and maybe some Tim and Theresa)

Prologue

Haley was sitting in the last class of the day boarded as usual she was a really good student she is a straight A student with a 4.0 and a good girl but sitting in class can get very boring at times she looked forward to the end of the day her daily routine was she would stop by Karen's café and work for about three hours and do her homework in between waiting tables and cleaning, then she would then go home and go on the internet and talk to her mystery friend.

When she heard the bell signaling the end of the day she got her books together and met Peyton and Lucas in the parking lot

"Hey guys were class as boring for you as it was for me" Haley sighed

"Yeah pretty much" Peyton answered

"So you girls ready to go" Lucas asked opening his car door

"Yeah" they both said

when they reach the café Lucas and Peyton take there usual seats and started on there homework luckily enough they had the same class together last period so they could ask each other questions Haley came out right away with a plate of cheese fries and two sodas

"Here guys I'll be right back"

as time went on Peyton went home and Lucas was helping Haley clean up before closing time he normally gave her a ride home when they reached Haley's house Haley put a smile on her face noticing that a light was on which meant some one was home Haley's family wasn't home a lot she had a lot of older brothers and sisters but they all moved out or went to collage and her mom and dad were often on business trips or vacations and to know that her parents were home put hope in her heart

"Thanks for the ride bye Luke"

"Bye Haley"

Haley ran into the house she opened the door dropped her backpack by the door yelling

"Mom, dad anybody home"

"Hey sweaty how are you" her mom yelled room the living room

"Great when did you guys get home?" Haley walked in by her parents

"Just a couple hours how was you week"

"Great how long are you guys staying"

"oh we have to be in navada by Thursday"

"so you guys aren't staying that long"

"no I'm sorry huney but well go out for dinner tomorrow"

"ok"

"well we have to go pack so good night I'll see you in the morning dear"

"ok night"

"night haley-bub"

"night mom"

Haley's dad gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered "we'll go for a walk tomorrow after school ok pumpkin cake"

"Ok goodnight daddy"

Haley let out a sigh and went up stairs changed into her pajamas and turned on her computer after a little while she saw an instant message pop up on her screen

iamballer07: hey kcchick03 what's new?

kcchick03: hey nothing what's new with you

iamballer07: so what did you do today?

kcchick03: same thing I do every day

iamballer07: school and work

kcchick: yeah you

iamballer07: basketball

kcchick03: oh so what do you want to talk about

iamballer07: so what else do you like to do other than tutor and hang out with your friends?

kcchick03: read you should know by now I have no life lol

iamballer07: you have a life just not a very interesting one that's all lol

kcchick03: thanks so what's your favorite thing to do?

iamballer07: basketball duh

kcchick03: besides that

iamballer07: nothing I'm just like you I have no life

kcchick03: wow your making me blush with all of these compliments lol

iamballer07: I'm sorry what can I do to make you feel better

kcchick03:nothing so back to what we were talking about last night

iamballer07: oh right the thing

kcchick03: yeah so how would you picture your perfect girlfriend?

iamballer07: looks or personality

kcchick03: personality

iamballer07: honestly cuz it may sound cheesy

kcchick03: yeah honestly

iamballer07: like you

kcchick03: why you don't even really know me

iamballer07:I think I do I know that you love Mac and cheese, hate chick flicks, don't like liars know that you would rather stay at home and read a book than go out and party you hate the fact that your home alone all of the time you like talking to me and your idea of a perfect date would be dinner and a small conversation at home on the couch and I know that when you got your first kiss it was the most embarrassing moment in your life

kcchick03: I didn't think you would remember most of that stuff I never knew a guy who could remember that much about just one girl with out being her boyfriend

iamballer07: well maybe I'm preparing for the future

kcchick03: and what makes you think there's a future with me

iamballer07: because I want to meet you we've been talking for four months now we go to the same school and I still don't know your name

kcchick03: maybe there's a purpose for that what if you turn out to be some crazy stalker killer

iamballer07: I promise I'm not and if we do meet it will be in a well lit place with lots of people

kcchick03:I don't know about that let me think about it and I'll get back to you tomorrow oh and speaking of tomorrow I'll be late my parents are home so were going to have a family dinner so I'll be on at like 8 ok goodnight Mr.Baller

iamballer07: night Ms.Chick

Haley signed off and went to bed seriously thinking about that 'date'.


	2. yes, independence no more

You got love

Chapter 1-yes,independence no more

Haley woke up to the smell of bacon and a small smile spread across her face she jumped out of bed and followed the smell she knew that daddy was up and cooking a big breakfast when she entered the kitchen she saw him low and behold in front of the stove cooking that yummy bacon

"Daddy need help" she said walking up behind him

"No just sit down" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and did as she was told.

"So what is a handsome father like you doing up at 6:00 a clock in the morning" she said drinking some of the orange juice that was sitting on the island.

"I wanted to talk to my pumpkin cake and I knew the only way you would wake up was by the all mighty bacon"

"So what did you want to talk about" Haley said blushing at his comment

He took the frying pan off of the stove and brought the freshly cooked bacon on the table "how are you doing"

"Great daddy" Haley said taking a strip of bacon.

"Do you like it home alone any more?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it" Haley lied

"really cause it didn't seem that way last night…look I know it's hard to have to raise yourself I had to do it but I promise mom and I wont always be gone we'll slow down and stay at home longer than three days I promise"

"I know…but it's just hard you know"

"Yeah…so do you still work at that Karen's café place?"

"Yeah Karen takes care of me"

"Yeah so how do you juggle school, work, homework, and still have time for friends" Larry said jokingly

"Well I do homework in between shifts and pay attention in school the friends' part just comes naturally"

"How do you even get to school?"

"Car…daddy I have to get dressed I'll be back down soon" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She ran up stairs and bumped into her mom "hey honey did daddy make bacon for you"

"Yeah"

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"Going to get changed"

"Oh look honey I'm sorry were not home anymore its work you know-" she started but was interrupted by Haley giving her a hug

"I love you mom" Haley said into her mom's shirt

"I love you too haley-bub"

"I have to go change"

"Ok" she said letting go of her daughter

Haley went into her room and came out moments later she went to the fridge and grabbed some water and stuffed it into her backpack she didn't say anything to her parents she heard a honk from outside and gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek "bye guys love you" and she walked out of the door.

Haley was happy it was Tuesday which meant she didn't have work but she had to stay after school and watch basketball practice and cheerleading practice waiting for Peyton and Lucas but she got to finish her homework. She was thinking she knew her mystery man was on the basketball team for the tree hill ravens when a thought came to mind 'god I hope it's not Tim' she had to meet him she had to know who it was she ran to Peyton

"Peyton I have to run home I'll see you guys later"

"Ok I'll tell Lucas" she yelled to Haley when Haley was out of ear shot Brooke spoke up

"Peyton socialize with someone of your own kind"

"She is Brooke she's my friend"

"Yeah, yeah whatever just don't interrupt my practices ok?"

"Fine"

Haley ran strait upstairs forgetting her parents were home she went on her computer and wrote an email

Dear Baller

Ok I know you have bball practice right now but I couldn't wait umm yes I'll meet you Friday at 7:00 at the docks I'll let you know more later but I have to go ttyl

Kcchick

She ran back down stairs and went to watch TV in the living room when she saw her dad standing in the doorway and he simply asked "ready to go"

"Oh daddy the walk yeah sorry you scared me"

"Let's go"

They walked down to the park they stopped at the nearest park bench the could find so they could talk

"So who came to pick you up this morning Peyton?"

"No Peyton's car broke down Lucas picked us both up"

"Oh is he your new boyfriend"

"No dad I don't have a boyfriend Lucas is just my friend"

"Oh so what's new with you what are you interested in lately"

"Not much really I go to school, work, come home eat go on the computer then I go to bed"

"What do you do on the computer?"

"Talk to people…my friends"

"Oh, Haley I'm sorry you have to feel so independent"

"It's ok daddy as long as you guys come home so I can have my bacon I'll be fine"

"Very funny come on us should head back home"

"Dad"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to say that I love you"

"I love you too"

They walked home silently and it didn't bother either one of them when Haley got home and went on the computer she was surprised to see that she didn't have any mail but iamballer07 was in on the computer so she IMed him

kcchick03: hey did you get my email

iamballer07: yeah I just got on I was waiting for you

kcchick03: oh

iamballer07: so you wanna meet

kcchick03: yeah Friday

iamballer07: are you going to the after party on Saturday

kcchick03: I hadn't planned to you know I'm not into the whole party scene

iamballer07: yeah but it will be fun

kcchick03: I'll think about it and let you know on our date I'll wear jeans a red shirt and have a scarf around my wrist

iamballer07: I'll wear jeans and my lettermen's jacket I'll find you

kcchick03: ok see you Friday

And on that note Haley signed off.

**A/N hey just to let you know kcchick03 is supposed to stand for Karen's café chick 03 just if you were wondering. And I wont update until I get at least five reviews for each chapter I'm sorry but that's my rule.and i have one writen of chorse lol**


	3. i'll try anything once

**A/N well 'you got love' won. Oh and just to let you guys know Peyton knows Haley has a mystery guy and Tim knows Nathan has a mystery girl. So I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so with out further or due your feature presentation.**

You Got Love

Chapter 2-I'll try anything once

Thursday rolled around Haley woke up and she heard a honk outside she looked out of her window she saw her parents leaving on yet another business trip she felt the tears sting her eyes she was alone again she has no one any more she crawled back in bed and decided she would be late today.

Friday came along faster then planned Haley had gone over to Peyton's after school to ask her for advice.

"Hey Peyton can I talk to you" Haley said stepping into her room

"Yeah sure" Peyton said

"Ok well you know about iamballer07 right" Haley said sitting on the corner of her bed

"Yeah" Peyton said putting away her sketch book

"Well I'm going to meet him today"

"Haley are you sure that's a good idea I mean we don't know who this person is it could be a crazy stalker or a killer or worst it could be Tim"

"I know but were meeting in a crowded place with well lit lights"

"Ok that's good"

"But I'm not sure what to say I mean your good with guys"

"Well I could give you a line"

"No I want to be genuine"

"Ok well just say what pops into your head"

"Like what"

"Well it would probably be a good thing to start off with something like hi"

"I know that smart ass I'm talking about small talk"

"Well pretend you on the computer talking to him"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"Yeah Haley you just got to be yourself I mean he said he lives in tree hill and went to high school so talk about school ask him about his classes and teachers and his life at home just be yourself"

"Thanks Peyton" Haley said leaving the room

Haley ran home and changed she was wearing tight blue jeans an red button up shirt and it was cold out so she wore jacket over her shirt and a red scarf around her right wrist she had her hair pilled into a messy ponytail and put a little blush and eyeliner on.

When she arrived at the docks she didn't see anyone wearing a tree hill ravens letter-men jacket she grabbed the nearest empty table she looked at her watch it was already 7:10 'maybe he came early and didn't see me so left' she thought she looked around and saw a big blue letter-men's jacket she looked up at the tall built figure to see Nathan Scott's face.

"Are you kcchick03?"

"Yeah"

Nathan sat down across from her.

"No Nathan this is a mistake"

"Yeah"

"I mean we can't you know it doesn't fit"

"What Doesn't?"

"You're Nathan Scott and I'm just Haley"

"So"

"So your popular I'm not and plus you're my best friends enemy"

"Ok"

"So you agree"

"Not really…kind of…a little…no"

"Yes or no make up your mind"

"No, I mean we seemed perfect for each other before we actually knew who we were so why should now be any different"

"Because you're my best friend's enemy I can't do that to him"

"What if I made you a 'deal'?"

"Depends on what the deal is"

"You go out with me tonight and if you still think we shouldn't try this then we leave it at that and pretend it never happened"

"Ok but it has to be confidential"

"Totally so where do you wanna go"

"I'm hungry"

"You wanna get something to eat"

"Ice cream" Haley said with a small smile

"Yeah what the hell"

they left and got an ice cream they walked for a little while talking they had a pretty good time and some how they made it down to the river court

"I love it here" Nathan commented

"Why don't you have a basketball hoop in your backyard" Haley asked

"Yeah but there I have to worry-"Nathan started

"About your dad" Haley finished

"Yeah do you wanna play?"

"No"

"Why not"

"I don't know how I'd rather watch than play"

"Come on I know where they hide the basketball"

"I can't"

"I'll teach you"

He grabbed her hand to pull her down to the court "Nathan…"Haley whined

Nathan grabbed the basketball from under one of the upside down garbage cans and handed it to her but she didn't grab it

"You first" she said

"Ok" Nathan threw the ball and made it

"Good job"

"Your turn"

"No that's really ok"

"No go" she threw the ball and it missed badly Nathan went to get the ball and stood next to her

"come here" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her in front of him he handed her the ball "ok you have to put it past your nose like this" he demonstrated she did so he put his hands on her hips "bend your knees" she did as told "and shoot it into the hoop" she did and it hit the rim of the net "ok that was good" he said getting the ball she smiled at his kindness

"Your not the way everyone says you are Nathan"

"And how is that"

"You're not a careless jackass, your actually pretty sweet and I like that"

He handed her the ball she grabbed it but paused when her hands touched his

"Does this mean you wanna try this thing out" he said motioning in between the two of them.

"No" she leaned forward and kissed him is was a small sweet kiss but it was a good kiss "this does" she said with a smile

"Good cause I like this" he said kissing her back.

"But Nathan we have to keep it a secret for now until I find a way to tell Luke ok"

"Why do you worry about him so much" he asked

"Because he's my best friend and I'm not gonna ruin my friendship with him…it means to much to me, but I want this so we'll just have to keep it a secret for a little while ok"

"Ok" he said kissing her again

She looked at her watch it was 11:30 "wow I didn't realize it was this late I have to get home"

"Why it's Friday"

"I know but I have to get up in the morning I'll talk to you later" she went to go walk home.

"Hey wait" he kissed her once again but this time it was long and nice "do you need a ride home"

She nodded her head 'no' "I can walk"

"This late at night"

"Peyton's gonna come over soon I can't risk her seeing you"

"Ok"

"Bye" she gave him a peck on the lips and left.

**A/N hey I'd just like to thank all of you for reading again lol and remember I don't update anything unless I get five reviews for each chapter. Thanks**


	4. the bliss

**A/N hey i decided to update even though i didn't get five reviews for the last chapter. so here it is**

Chapter 3-the bliss

Haley walked through the door and smiled, had that really just happened she had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream she ran the whole night over in her head from the beginning '_she met him at the docks they got ice cream the talked she actually had fun then some how they ended up at the river court she kissed him and then she lied to him she knew Peyton wasn't coming over tonight it was to late for that'_

Haley ran upstairs to her room and went to bed.

* * *

When she woke up the first thing that came to mind put a smile on her face _'Nathan'._

She went to her closet and put on a white spaghetti strap top with lace, and a pair of tight tan Capri's with a pair of knee high cowboy boots she wore her hair down straight she was happy to know that Peyton had finally gotten her car fixed that way she wouldn't have to deal with Lucas pestering her about her outfit she heard her phone ring and looked at the caller id _'Peyton's cell'_ she opened the window to her bedroom and yelled to Peyton.

"Shut up I'm almost done" she said with a smile she was just kidding and she knew Peyton knew that.

Haley put on a bit of lip gloss and thick eye liner grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

* * *

"Wow, girly look at you and your hotness"peyotn commented looking at Haley up and down. "So does this mean that last nights' mystery guy was a go and you no longer single"

"Nope still single the guy never showed up I think they saw me and ran but I figure who ever it was will see me in this today and will so totally be jealous" Haley lied

"oh good moves H.James" Peyton said backing out of Haley's drive way they went to school and oddly enough she parked right next to Nathan and his buddies.

They both got out of the car and Peyton looked over her car roof at Haley "so do you even know this guys is" Peyton said but her attention was drawn away from Haley when Nathan started coughing "you ok there Nate" he nodded and she looked at Haley

"Nope don't know who he is" Haley said glancing over at Nathan she took a note out of her notebook folded it up and pretended to put it in her pocket but 'accidentally' missed and walked away.

Nathan looked at her a minute longer then reached down to pick it up when he saw Tim's hand on it as well "Tim I got it" Tim still didn't let go Nathan sent him a devilish stare "Tim" Tim let go of the letter and gave it to Nathan the note read: _Nathan meet me after basketball practice behind school I'll watch. _All Nathan could do was smirk at thethought "come on lets go to class" Nathan said as he started walking

"What did it say" Tim asked curious

"Oh it was just her math notes" Nathan lied

* * *

Haley was on her way to fourth period and was late she went to the bathroom and when she got out no one was in the halls she went to turn a corner when she was pulled into an empty classroom before she could realize what was happening she felt a pair of lips on hers she relaxed realizing who it was she kissed him back but soon stopped "some one could see us"

"They won't everyone's in class"

"Yeah and I'm late"

"Ok I got to go too" he kissed her once more and left all Haley could do was smile and hope she didn't get a ticket for being late Haley walked into her class room and to her surprise the teacher wasn't even there it was like she got a get out of jail free card by making out with Nathan.

Later that day at basketball and cheerleading practice Haley watched Nathan the whole time hoping no one would notice Nathan exchanged a smile with her every once and a while. Right before practice was about to end Haley went over to Peyton

"Peyt, umm I'm gonna go I'll call you later before the game ok" Haley said

"Umm ok I was gonna give you a ride" Peyton said

"No I'm going to go for a walk so I won't be home until a little later" Haley said

"Ok are you sure"

"She's sure" Brooke said glaring at Peyton

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said

"No problem tutor girl" Brooke yelled to Haley as she walked away

Whitey dismissed practice all of the boys went to the locker room so they could change.

"Nathan can I catch a ride" Tim asked

"No"

"What, why not" Tim said surprised

"I have places to be" Nathan said closing his locker

"And where might these places be"

"None of your damn business, ask someone else for a ride I got to go" Nathan said leaving before Tim could say anything else.

* * *

Nathan walked around to the back of the school he couldn't see anyone. He searched the grounds a little more and was startled to find someone tapping him on the shoulder

"Did I scare you?"

"No"

"Oh, well that's too bad. What is a guy like you doing leering around the back of the school like this?"

"Nothing really but I got this strange note by this girl I really like saying to meet her here"

"oh well I hope you find her" Haley said walking away when Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was up against the wall and he was blocking her with his arms on each side of her head

"I think I just did" he said kissing her

"Mm" Haley managed to moan "I think you did too" she said in between kisses

Haley pulled away and saw a disappointed look on Nathan's face.

"You know if we get caught-" Haley started but was interrupted

"We wont" Nathan finished

"How do you know?"

"Because I just know" Nathan went to kiss her again but she turned her face "what"

Haley looked at him in the eye and was sidetracked by the bluest eyes she had ever seen they were like puddles of water that could draw you in at anytime. But her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Haley"

"oh uh I just never mind" Haley said she couldn't do anything to reassure him that she was fine, but those eyes she was drawn to. she grabbed his face and kissed him he could tell that things weren't ok but he didn't care. They were too busy kissing to notice two people staring at them.

**A/N Remember i will only update if i have five reviews for this chapter**


	5. loses,lies,and promises

**A/N For all of you who wantee to know who the mystery people were i hope your suprised**

Chapter 4- loses, lies, and promises

After the incident in the back of school Nathan gave Haley a ride home so she could get ready for the game tonight.

Haley had gotten dressed and was waiting for Peyton to come and pick her up. She wore a blue shirt with a pair of jeans with white and blue tennis shoes school colors are best to wear at these functions.

While she was waiting she thought it would be a good idea to go on the computer and talk to Nathan.

When she first got on the computer he wasn't on so she started searching the internet for new books that were coming out that she was interested in.

She looked to the side of her screen and was happy to see a small box Nathan had instant messaged her.

iamballer07: hey wats up

kcchick03: hey wat r u doing

iamballer07: nothing much

kcchick03: umm I decided to go to this after party thing

iamballer07: really

kcchcik03: yeah but we have to be casual I still haven't told Luke

iamballler07: got it c u at the game

kcchick03: k bye

iamballer07: bye

As if on cue Haley heard a honk out side she grabbed her bag and Peyton's black leather jacket she borrowed a couple of weeks before. She ran out of the door into Peyton's car.

"Hey" Haley said in an overly cheery voice

"Hey, isn't that my jacket that I never got back" Peyton asked

"Yeah sorry can I wear it"

"Yeah go ahead"

"So can I have a ride to this after party" Haley said with a grin

"Haley James is going to an after party" Peyton asked looking at Haley's face turn from happy to a down right glare. "Chill I was kidding besides I thought that an after party was just an excuse for horny teenagers to get drunk and have orgy's" Peyton mocked Haley's words, pulling out of Haley's drive way.

Haley just rolled her eyes and kept quiet.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with this 'mystery guy' does it" Haley's looked at Peyton so fast it surprised her that she didn't get whip lash.

"No I don't even know who it is" Haley lied "I gave up on that it would be a waist of time if I tried to get his attention"

"Good I'm glad so why do you want to go to this after party" Peyton asked with pure curiosity.

"I need to get out more" Haley simply said.

"Ok whatever"

* * *

When they arrived at school Peyton went straight to the cheerleaders when Haley went up on the bleachers she saw Keith and Karen and she snagged a seat next to the two of them.

"Hey honey we haven't seen you around lately" Karen said smiling at Haley

"Yeah I've been kind of busy"

"Not to busy I hope" Keith chimed in

"No, not to busy" she said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Good" Karen said returning the smile.

The game went by pretty fast once again the ravens won 74-71Nathan won the winning shot.

* * *

Haley just waited for Peyton outside of the gym in the hall when she saw Peyton came out Brooke was whispering something in Peyton's ear and Haley felt disappointed to see that Peyton didn't say anything to her she just walked to her car.

"Hey Peyton"

"Hey"

"Um great game huh"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I need to stop at home first so I can change"

"That's fine so where is this after party?"

"You don't know"

"No I don't go to these parties"

"It's at Nathan's"

"Oh" was all Haley could say.

She could tell Peyton was mad about something but she couldn't tell what it was so she just left it at that.

Haley decided to wait in the car while Peyton changed. When Peyton got back in the car she didn't have as much of a chip on her shoulder she had put a fake smile on her face Haley couldn't tell if it was for her or the party.

* * *

Peyton ended up parking about a block away from the actual house Haley could tell why when they got to the party and there was no room to park, go figure.

When they entered the house Haley looked around at the people she was sort of surprised to see all of those people it looked as if the whole town was at this party.

Haley saw Peyton leave her side so she followed her into the kitchen Haley was captivated by the size of the house.

When Haley entered the kitchen she saw the cheerleaders and half the basketball team where sitting around the island talking drinking something that Haley assumed to be alcohol

"Tutor girl nice of you to join us" Brooke said making the whole group stare at her

"Haley have a drink" Tim said giving her a glass filled with whatever everyone was drinking

"Thanks" Haley said grabbing the cup out of his hands

"Have a seat" Theresa said

"Umm thanks" Haley said growing wary

Haley took a the only empty seat that was next to Nathan 'coincidentally' Haley checked the seat to make sure there was nothing on it but stopped when Nathan chuckled at her actions.

"Play with us" Brooke said with a mischievous look on her face

"Name the game" Haley said taking a small sip of her drink she could tell that it was orange juice and vodka.

"I never" Peyton said

Haley had a quizzical look on her face

"Everyone goes around the room saying something we've never done anyone who has takes a drink" Bevin explained

"Ok I'll go first" Theresa said "I've never…paid someone to have sex with me"

Tim was the only one that took a drink

"I've never" Tim started "gone out with someone I didn't know"

Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and josh-one of the basketball players took a drink

"I never…had sex in back of school" Brooke said

Peyton, and Nathan took a drink

"I never lied to my best friend" Peyton said looking at Haley

Nathan was the only one who took a drink

"Haley don't you think you should take a drink" Peyton asked

"No I never lied to my best friend"

"Never?" Peyton asked.

"Never"

"You just lied again" Peyton said growing angry

"What "

"You lied to me Haley"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you've been lying to me and you know it" Peyton said in full anger mode.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Haley said playing dumb

"fine act dumb see if I care but the next time you want a friend to talk to don't come to me because as far as I'm concerned we're not friends anymore" Peyton said storming out of the room

"Peyton" Haley yelled when Peyton didn't respond Haley looked at Nathan anger in her eyes she didn't even have to ask anything

"I didn't say anything I swear" Nathan said raising his hands as if to surrender

"No you didn't I did" Brooke said

"What"

"We saw you" Tim said stepping in

"What?" Nathan asked not believing his ears

"I needed a ride Brooke offered it to me and we saw you" Tim explained everyone in the room felt confused

"Haley what the hell are they talking about" Lucas said he had sat back for the whole conversation but he needed answers now.

"I have to go" Haley said leaving the room following the direction Peyton went in.

"Dude I'm sorry I didn't know" Tim tried

"Save it" Nathan said walking away.

* * *

"Peyton" Haley said searching the living room "Peyton" she tried again when she walked outside she saw Peyton sitting on the wrap around porch by herself "Peyton"

"Go away Haley"

"Peyton I'm sorry"

"Don't be there's obviously a reason you didn't tell me about Nathan"

"Peyton I didn't tell you because I didn't want to risk Lucas finding out before I could tell him"

"Tell him what"

"That I liked Nathan you know how he is"

"You should have come to me Haley I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"I know I was going to"

"When after you told Lucas what would have been the point"

"I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think" Peyton interrupted she started to walk away

"Peyton I'm sorry"

"I know but it's too late to be sorry" Peyton said walking across the lawn Haley went to follow her when she bumped into Lucas.

"Haley what was that in there"

"Nothing Luke" Haley said trying to catch up to Peyton

"No it wasn't nothing it was obviously something Haley" Lucas said blocking Haley

"Lucas not here"

"Yeah right here tell me what the hell all of that was about"

"Fine you want to know"

"Yeah" Lucas said as if it were the easiest thing in the world

"I like Nathan…and I've been kissing him"

"What why"

"Because I like him and he likes me"

"Why after everything"

"Lucas I've done everything in my life accordingly and I want to do something for me now"

"And this is so important that your gonna ruin your friendship with both me and Peyton"

"No I was gonna talk to you both but obviously she found out before I could tell you guys"

"How did she find out?"

"We were making out behind school after practice"

"Ok one why would you hide something like that and two to much info"

"Lucas I'm sorry I should have told you both before but I didn't want you guys to get hurt"

"Oh and us finding out like this doesn't hurt"

"You weren't supposed to find out this way"

"Well to late I'm with Peyton Haley I'm sorry but we can't be friends right now…or at least until I figure things out ok" and with that Lucas left

* * *

Tears in her eyes, she realized that she had no ride home and she wasn't about to ask Nathan so she went back to the party she went straight to the kitchen and found that everyone that was in the kitchen before were still there subtract a few people.

she looked straight at Brooke and walked up to her she got right in her face and Brooke opened her mouth like she was about to say something but before she could Haley reached behind her grabbed the bottle of vodka and left the room out of the moving glass door to the beach.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the beach for a while now when she heard a voice from behind her say something like mind if I take a seat or can I sit with you she couldn't tell she didn't say anything she just kept staring at the ocean the person took a seat next to her and

Haley was surprised to see Brooke sitting next to her hugging her knee's the same way Haley was.

"So did you tell everyone yet" Haley asked frigidly

"No I only told Peyton" Haley just nodded and took a gulp of the vodka even though she wasn't drunk she felt pretty bad "I'm sorry I just thought Peyton knew I mean she is you best friend I didn't know"

"I know you didn't"

"I'm sorry I didn't know all I said was I didn't know you guys were going out and said you weren't and I said then why were they making out yester-"

"Brooke"

"Yeah"

"I get it"

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine"

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is" Haley said unemotionally

"Haley I'm not as much of a bitch as I seem" Haley just looked at her "if I knew you guys were hiding it I never would have said anything"

"Sure" Haley said giving her attention to the ocean again

"really If I would have know that it would have cost you your friends I would have kept my mouth shut but you know me" Haley looked at her again "ok you don't know me but I wouldn't do that really"

"Thanks"

"Yeah"

"Brooke"

"Yeah"

"Really thanks"

"Umm your welcome" Brooke said not sure how to respond

"I know I'll get my friends back it'll take some work but I'll get them back I'm not sure how but I will and I think it was easier telling them the way they found out then telling them by myself"

"No problem if you need anyone to talk to I'm here ok" Haley gave her a small smile "I'll leave you alone"

"Thanks"

After sitting there for a while Haley started to let it go, she really started to weep.

"I'm sorry" said a muscular voice

Haley just nodded trying to wipe away the tears he sat down next to her he rubbed her back for reassurance

"You ok"

"No" Haley said

"I know it's hard for you"

"No you don't"

"Your right I don't"

"I know"

"So you know I'm sorry"

"Yeah I know"

"Are you" he looked at her "you know that we-"

"No"

"Your not"

"No I'm sorry that I lost my friends but I'm not sorry that I kissed you or that I like you"

"Me nether"

"I mean how could I be you're a great kisser"

"I am"

"Yeah"

"Really"

"Yeah" he smirked his famous smirk and looked away "so what does this mean I mean for us"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we still a we"

"Yeah I may have lost my friends but I still have you…that was cheesy"

"You good"

"I'll get them back but I don't know if I can do it alone" Haley said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah"

"So what should we do now?"

"I think I have an idea" Haley said leaning in to kiss him they stayed there in the sand making out.

**A/Nlong chapter i know so i would apreciate it if i could get more than five reviews like maybe 7-10 please i feel as if i lost a lot of readers.**


	6. coping with fresh inhabitants

Chapter 5-Coping with fresh inhabitants

Haley woke up in her own bed it was Saturday morning she had a bad headache hangovers suck she went straight to the kitchen and got herself some aspirin and a glass water. She looked at the phone and she had missed two messages she pressed the button

'_You have missed two new messages'_

'_hey Haley your dad and I are calling to check up on you I hope your not out getting yourself pregnant because your not answering why I don't know but yeah we wont be home until next week so yeah that's it dad says hi and umm bye I guess'_

"Yeah bye" Haley said rolling her eyes

'_Hey sweetie it's me I'm on my way bah ohm see'_ the rest was blurred

"Ok whatever" Haley said

'_Messages deleted'_

Haley picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number she got the answering machine "Peyton pick up the phone…come on at least talk to me… Peyton this isn't fair…Peyton fine I'm sorry…bye I guess…ok bye" and Haley hung up the phone

She called Lucas and Karen answered

"Hello"

"Hey Karen is Luke there"

"Umm I'm sorry Haley he doesn't want to talk"

"Oh umm ok thanks"

"Yep"

"Bye"

"Umm are you gonna make it to work today"

"Umm no I don't think I am but I will tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye Karen"

She once again hung up the phone but paused when she heard the front door open.

"Haley" she relaxed at the person in front of her.

"Hi" Haley said rubbing her neck

"I brought you some food"

"Thanks" she said grabbing the food he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling" Nathan said sitting down on the island across from Haley

Haley opens the bag and smiles "yummy McDonalds French fries and a McFlurry" Haley said with a big smile

"Yeah I wasn't sure what you wanted"

"Thank you" Haley said eating a fry

"No problem you feeling ok"

"No I feel like crap" Haley said rubbing her head

"Oh I'm sorry why don't you go up stairs and take a shower and then come down here and well go from there"

"But my fries and flurry"

"They'll be there when you get back"

"But the fries will get cold and the McFlurry will melt"

"Your right"

"So I eat now shower later"

"Yeah…so um have you called-?"

"Their not answering"

"Oh"

"Ok well tomorrow can you pick me up before school?"

"Yeah but right now we need you to get in the shower" Nathan said lightly shoving Haley upstairs.

"Hey" Haley said running upstairs.

About an hour later Haley came down stairs in freshly clean and comfy clothes she wore a pair of black running shorts and a t-shirt but she looked depressing and Nathan saw that. he was sitting on the couch he put the movie he was watching on pause.

"Hey you ok"

"No"

"Do you feel better?"

"No" she said sitting on the couch next to Nathan she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is there something I can do for you" Nathan asked

She looked at him and smiled a small sincere smile "no just…be here"

"Yeah" he looked at her he truly felt bad for her "I'll stay here as long as you need"

"Thank you Nathan"

"Yeah" he smiled at her "good thing we have off next week"

"Yeah" she laid her head in his lap while he rubbed her hair "what are you watching" she asked in a quiet voice

"Love and basketball" he answered

she let out a snicker which made Nathan smile they stayed there for a few more hours talking watching movies and TV it made Nathan happy to know that him being there could at least help Haley not feel so alone.

"I think that basketball is just an excuse so guys can slap each others asses"

"Eww, basketball is a sport I don't even slap anyone's ass"

"All you do is bounce a ball and then put it threw a hoop"

"Oh that's all we do"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

"Take it back"

"No it's true"

"Take it back"

"No"

"Take it back now" Nathan said as he began to tickle her

"No"

"Take it back"

"Stop Nathan that tickles"

"Take it back and I'll stop"

Nathan was still tickling her and was now on top of her

"Ok, ok I take it back"

"Say it's a sport"

"Ok it's a sport it's the best sport"

"And"

"You are the best at it"

"thank you" Nathan said he was about to get off of Haley when she pulled him back down to her she kissed him. Their long passionate kiss turned into an intense make out session. But they stopped when they heard the front door open.

"Oh little sister I'm home" Taylor sing-songed coming threw the door but stopped when she saw a boy and her younger sister looking disheveled "sorry I didn't know"

Haley stood up and went over to the front door to close it

"Haley I'm so proud of you, you-"

"Taylor what the hell are you doing here"

"I came to visit my baby sister I left a message on the phone last night you weren't answering" Taylor looked over at Nathan "and now I know why" she started to whisper "he's hot where did you snag him from"

"Tay, why are you here"

"I told you"

"Can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah"

Taylor followed Haley into the kitchen

"So what's with the hottie in the living room?"

"His name is Nathan"

"So…did you sleep with him yet?"

"No!" Haley exclaimed

"Sorry I was just asking"

"Yeah whatever what are you doing here?"

"I told you"

"No you lied I know you didn't just come home for me"

"I just need a place to crash until tomorrow Haley really"

"I know you Taylor tomorrow will turn into next week which will turn into next month"

"No Haley really I just need a place to crash tonight and then I'll be on a plane to New York tomorrow"

"You're going to new York"

"Yeah I'm gonna make it Haley"

"Make it Taylor what are you talking about"

"Never mind it's not important I'm tired I'm gonna go take a nap in my old room"

"Ok" Haley said still confused.

"Hey umm Nate, thank you for being here today giving me company I appreciate it really it means a lot to me but I think you should go home now"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"Ok just call me if you need me ok"

"I will" she said when he was standing in front of her

"Bye" he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Bye" she responded as he walked out of the door

Haley went to her bedroom and dialed Peyton's phone number she must not have looked at the caller id because she answered the phone.

"Peyton here"

"Peyton"

"Haley I'm not in the mood"

"I know just listen to me"

"I don't have the time"

"Please Peyton just meet me in the park so we can talk maybe please"

"Haley I'm in a rush I can't I got to go"

"Peyton" Haley spoke to the dial tone.

"Peyton not talking to you" Taylor asked

"I thought you were sleeping"

"Yeah well I realized I don't need any sleep"

"Oh"

"What's the problem with Peyton you guys have a fight"

"Yeah"

"About what"

"Nathan"

"Oh a boy that sucks"

"Yeah"

"Well what about Lucas can't he help you?"

"He's mad at me too"

"Ok little sister tell me everything from the beginning"

"Ok well it all started when…" Haley started telling Taylor what happened by the end of the story Haley was weeping "…and now I don't have anyone left Tay, I mean Nathan's been great but it's not the same"

"I know baby sis it's hard not having any one I mean look at me but you get through it" that only made Haley bawl harder "yeah I'm not a great example am I" Haley shook her head. "It's ok Haley you'll get threw this" Taylor handed Haley a tissue "your strong Haley it's gonna be ok"

"Thanks Taylor"

"No problem that's what I'm here for"

"Yeah"

"But I have an idea of how you can get them back"

That got Haley's attention

"Ok well first we start with the…" Taylor described her idea to Haley. Haley seemed to like it she planned to try it out tomorrow at school.


	7. three girls and a guy

**A/N i'm felling very depressed considering tha5t i only got 1 reveiw from someone so umm i'm wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'...uhh nevermind just plz review if you every want me to update again lol just kidding anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 6 – three girls and a guy

It was after school in the park Haley was sitting on the park bench waiting.

_Flashback_

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Brooke"_

"_Umm yes who is this"_

"_It's Haley I need your help"_

"_Ok"_

"_Well since your dating Luke and you know Peyton can you help me?"_

"_Yeah anything"_

"_Can you ask them to meet me in the park tomorrow after school?"_

"_Yeah I'll pass them notes"_

"_Thanks so much"_

"_No problem"_

"_Ok bye"_

"_Bu-bye"_

"_Step one complete" Taylor said "now the next step is the hard part"_

_End flashback _

"Haley what the hell is this" Lucas said Peyton standing next to him

"I really needed to talk to you guys"

"Make it fast Haley I'm supposed to meet Brooke here" Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually I asked you to meet me here for Haley" Brooke said walking towards the three of them.

"Brooke what are you up to" Lucas asked

"Look it's my fault you guys aren't talking and I don't want to be the reason you guys aren't friends anymore"

"Brooke-" Lucas started

"No listen to Haley she obviously had a good reason for hiding what she hid"

"Fine talk I'm listening" Peyton said still irritated

"Ok well what happened was we met online in a tree hill high chat room and we started talking we had a pretty good friendship but we didn't know who we were so after a while we decided to meet-"

"Haley do you now-" Lucas interrupted

"I know let me finish…well I really started to like him and I didn't know how to tell you Luke I knew how much you hated Nathan and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of it so I was going to find a way to tell you and I didn't tell you Peyton because I didn't want to risk Luke finding out before I could tell him and then Brooke and Tim caught us and well you kind of just found out after that"

"Haley I understand that, but why would lie to me I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"I didn't want to tell you and have to risk Lucas finding out before I could tell him"

"Still you didn't have to lie to me"

"I'm know that now and I'm sorry I did it"

"Well you should have known that it's like an unwritten law friends don't lie to best friends"

"Peyton I'm sorry I never should have lied to you"

"Your right and it's gonna take a lot for me to forgive you" Peyton said turning around walking away but was stopped by Haley.

"Peyton" Haley said standing up "do you remember Ethan Backer fifth grade" this made Peyton turn around "you were going out with him and didn't tell me because you knew I liked him"

"Yeah"

"What makes this any different?"

"Because I didn't lie to you"

"Yes you did when you were going out with him on Friday when we were supposed to go to my house and watch movies and you ditched me for him I never ditched you for Nathan"

"That is true" Lucas chimed in

"So what do you say buds" Haley said putting her pinky up

"Best buds" Peyton said hooking her pinky in Haley's "but I'm still mad"

"That's ok" Haley said "so what about you Luke…forgive me"

"Yeah I guess"

"Thank god" Brooke said Haley ran up to Brooke and hugged her which startled her a bit "what, what are you doing"

"You helped me get my friends back and that makes you a good friend"

"Oh thanks tutor girl" Brooke said hugging her back

"Just don't call me tutor girl anymore"

"No problem tutor girl…oh sorry I'm gonna have to work on that"

"Yeah" Haley said

"so girly one" Brooke said grabbing Peyton's shoulder "and girly two" she said grabbing Haley's shoulder "and boyfriend" she said waving him over to them "what should we do today" she said walking down the park together as the three of them laughed.

**A/N yes a short chapter I know but I thought it would be a good place to end it and instead of five reviews for this chapter I choose three so you won't have to wait so long considering it's a short chapter you know so yeah review please.**


	8. tention

Chapter 7-tention

Two months has past and Haley has found the good in Brooke and the three girls have gotten along pretty well. Brooke has made a point to make sure the thee of them have some girl time together every week weather it's a study session hanging out at the mall or just gossiping at one of there houses. Nathan and Haley are still together their relationship has been great they do a lot of stuff together and have gotten to know each other really well plus their relationship has gotten Lucas and Nathan to simmer down and get used to each other. Lucas and Brooke have been inseparable literally Brooke has made sure that Lucas walks her to every class and that they go out every Friday night weather it's just the two of the or the whole group together. Peyton has taken a liking in Jake it all started when Jake asked Peyton to baby-sit for him once and they got to talking and realized they had a lot in common they both know that they like each other but haven't taken their relationship past friends. Yet.

"So tutor girl is anyone gonna be home tonight" Brooke talked to the phone

"No…why" Haley said suspiciously

"Umm can we come over?"

"Whose we"

"Peyt, and Lucas" Brooke said Haley could here a voice in the back ground "and Jake peyt has a thing for him"

"I do not" Peyton said loud enough for Haley to hear.

"Well Nathan was gonna come over"

"Great so party of six at tutor girl's house we'll be there at seven"

"Brooke" Haley tried but she had already hung up.

Haley hung up the phone and heard the door bell ring she ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hi" Haley said

Nathan walked inside

"Ok so I have good news and bad news"

"Ugh" Nathan grounded

"Which do you want first?"

"Bad news"

"Everyone is coming over"

"What's the good news?"

Haley looked at her watch "its five thirty so we have an hour and a half before they get here"

"Oh well that is good news" Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley's waist

"Oh well Mr. Scott you have a very dirty mind"

Nathan raised his eye brow slowly leading Haley to the couch

"Nathan"

Nathan gently laid Haley on the couch

"Nathan" Haley whispered

Nathan smirked and let out a chuckle and sat next to her Haley lifted herself on her elbows and looked at him he didn't do anything Haley looked at him confused but burst out in to laughter when he started to tickle her

"Nathan don't"

He kept on tickling her.

"Why" Nathan said stopping looking at her

"Because if your tickling me how are you gonna kiss me"

"I don't know" Nathan said leaning closer to her she looked into his eyes and could tell that he was content just being with her she smiled and stood up

"I didn't say you could kiss me I just asked how you were going to do that if you were tickling me" she said to his disappointed face "want some food" she asked he nodded his head and put a smile on his face "ice cream" she asked and he once again nodded "ok two bowls of ice cream it is" she said walking away nathan turned on the TV.

When she came back she was holding two bowls of ice cream and handed one to him.

"Here you go" she sat next to him and they ate there ice cream when it was gone it was about six thirty.

Haley sat next to Nathan and looked at him he finally noticed she was staring at him

"What" he asked

"Nathan are you ok I mean we haven't talked in a while"

"I'm fine" he looked at her and smiled "Haley I'm fine"

"Are you mad at me" she simply asked

"No" he said shaking his head wondering what caused this sudden outburst

"Are you sure" she asked kind of worried

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because you know we haven't you know" when she saw his blank face she filled in the rest "we haven't had sex"

"Oh Haley" Nathan said he knew this was coming up "no I told you I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me when you're ready we'll have sex"

"Yeah but I just worry"

"Haley just being with you like this sitting here watching TV with you in my arms makes me happy"

"Yeah but-"

"No but's, your all I need and it sounds really cheesy but you make me happy that's all I need ok" he interrupted

"Ok" she said smiling he leaned forwards and kissed her. They sat there making out for a while forgetting that Brooke and the rest of the group was going to show up any second Nathan was now placed on top of Haley while they were making out on the couch it was pretty heated until it was interrupted by the door opening and the sound of a very cheery Brooke.

"tutor girl where here-" Brooke said but stopped when she saw the two of them glaring at her with disheveled hair and blotchy lips "sorry" she said with her hand over her eyes Nathan got off of Haley and sat up Haley sat up fixing her hair and straitening her clothes out. "Tutor girl you should have warned me" Brooke said hand still over her eyes

"Brooke its ok" Haley said making Brooke remove her hand with a look that said _'I'm so_ _sorry'_ Haley offered her a smile.

"Ok good cause I don't need to see that" Peyton said walking into the living room

About an hour and a half went by and they were tired that had been watching American pie and it was about over Haley looked around the room and saw something that made her feel blissful she saw Lucas sitting on the ground with Brooke in between his legs he was holding her around the waist they looked to pleased just to be together, in each others arms and that made Haley happy to know that her best friend could have the same thing that she had with Nathan, she looked over to her right and saw that on the other side of the room was a lot of tension everyone knew that Peyton liked Jake and Jake liked Peyton Haley smiled at the thought of the two of them getting together they would probably act like an old married couple she could see it now _'honey I'm going to play ball with the guys ok' ' oh no your not you hurt your wrist yesterday all of that shooting will just make it worst'_ Haley let out a snort and shook her head and then she looked above her she had been laying on the couch with her head resting on Nathan's lap and she felt a calm wave wash over her when he put his hand on top of her head to rub her hair she got up from her position and kneeled next to him looking him straight in the eye she said something that she didn't even know was coming

"I love you" the minute it came out of her mouth she wished she could take it back but that feeling left when he smiled at her and repeated the words

"I love you too" all Haley could do now was smile and hope that he meant it although she knew he meant it she leaned forwards and kissed him then went back to her original position and nothing else mattered for the rest of the night.

**A/Nsorryfor the long wait IT'S NOT MY FALT if it wasn't for that darn school but yeah hope you liked it and i want everyone toreveiw even if it does suck i wanna know so i can improve so plz reveiw**


	9. what is love

**A/N so sorry for the long wait it's not my fault I swear my Microsoft wasn't working and I have school and drama at school it's high school so it's different with the drama cause it gets bigger than normal drama but any ways yeah also a little info be fore you read this. Is it's about three months after they said I love you and its Brooke's birthday. I figure since it was such a long wait I'd give you a long chapter.**

You Got Love

Chapter 8-What is Love

It's about three months after they said I love you and its Brooke's birthday.

"Hey friend, other friend, friends boyfriend, and Jake" Brooke said cheerfully at lunch sitting next to Haley and Peyton who are sitting by Nathan and Jake. Nathan doesn't have sixth period lunch but he thought since he wanted to spend more time with Haley he could manage to skip gym anyways I mean it's not like he needs the grade you know.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton said

"Happy birthday Brooke" Haley said putting a candle in her piece of cake

"Yeah sorry we can't light the candle but we did our best" Jake said giving her an apologetic smile

"That's ok" Brooke said

"Make a wish" Peyton said.

Brooke pretended to blow the candle out and then took it out of her piece of cake and licked the frosting off of the bottom of it.

"What did you wish for" Nathan asked

"She can't tell you what she wished for or else it won't come true" Haley said looking at Nathan

"Speaking of my boyfriend where is he"

"He had a test to take so he had to skip skipping" Peyton said then crinkled her nose "if that even makes any sense" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you wished about Lucas" Jake asked

"Who said that" Brooke asked taking a bite out of her piece of cake

"You did Nathan said 'what did-'" Jake was interrupted by Haley

"Jake we don't need a play by play" Haley laughed

"Speaking of play by play my birthday party" Brooke said grabbing everyone's attention "p. sawyer you have us booked at tric right?" Peyton nodded in response "hales did you invite everyone"

"Everyone that able to come will be there"

"what do you mean that came come"

"Everyone will be there Brooke" Haley said letting out a deep breathe.

"Great Jake…"Brooke started

"Food is covered Brooke" Jake answered

All she did was look at Nathan and he said "security is taken care of"

"Thanks guys this is gonna be the best birthday party ever and It's gonna be great to have all of my bestest friends there so don't be late ok"

"Ok" Peyton said.

"Don't forget girls wear your best outfits…and guys just show up ok"

"Got it" Jake replied

"Good" Brooke said happily they spent the rest of lunch silently when the bell rang Haley kissed Nathan, hugged Brooke and Peyton, and high-fived Jake. Then they all left some with smiles on, some with confused looks, and one with an expression of realization.

After school Peyton walked outside and smiled at all of the couples standing by their or their partners' car she saw Nathan and Haley talking and you could almost feel the love that they had for each other. She remembered the day she found out that Haley had fallen in love with Nathan.

_Flashback_

_It was about a week after 'movie night' and Brooke had insisted that the three of them went to the café to 'talk'. when she entered the café she saw Brooke sitting at a booth in the corner with a view of the sidewalk she sat next to her and smiled "B.Davis" Peyton greeted Brooke._

"_P.Sawyer" Brooke returned._

"_What is so important that I had to drop everything and come over here to talk to you and Haley?"_

"_I can't tell you until Haley gets here but it's very important"_

_Soon after Haley walked threw the door a smile on her face. she had seemed oddly happier than usual which is weird because Haley is normally a happy person but she seemed extra happy lately but no one had noticed except for her and Lucas._

_Memory_

_They had talked about it the other day in the car on the way home from school Brooke had cheerleading practice, Jake was gone for vacation, and Nathan and Haley were busy tutoring so it was just Peyton and Lucas for the rest of the afternoon. _

_Lucas was the first to talk "have you noticed something different about Haley lately?"_

"_Yeah but I haven't been able to figure out what it is."_

"_She seems…happier."_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's weird."_

"_Why is that weird?"_

"_Haley's always happy."_

"_Yeah maybe things have gotten better between her and Nathan."_

"_You don't think they've…"_

"_No no…no she would tell me" Peyton thought. Would Haley tell her when she had had sex with Nathan for the first time? "Yeah she would tell me," she said more to herself than to Lucas._

"_Yeah" Lucas said thinking about it._

_End of Memory_

"_Hey guys what's up" Haley said sitting down shrugging her jacket off _

"_well I asked you two here for three very important reasons" Brooke stopped and looked at the girls they seemed to be waiting for her to continue but didn't seem interested so she waited for them to want to know. She sat there looking between the two of them and then took a sip of her soda that was in front of her._

"_Well…"Peyton said motioning her hand for Brooke to continue this seemed to put a bit of a smile on her face._

"_Ok number 1.peyton what is up with you and Jakey?" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows at Peyton._

"_Nothing is going on" Peyton said a bit annoyed_

"_Oh please I could cut the tension with a knife" Haley said a bit matter-of-factly_

"_Yeah well" Peyton started_

"_Well you need to drop the 'nothings going on' bit and just go for it" Brooke interrupted_

"_I'm not that kind of girl" Peyton said simply_

"_Yeah Peyton will wait forever she likes to play hard to get" Haley said to Brooke_

"_Do not" Peyton argued_

"_Oh you so do" Haley argued back_

"_No I don't I just want them to come to me" Peyton said innocently_

"_Right" Brooke said_

"_Can we move on to another subject please" Peyton said _

"_Ok number2. I wanna know" Brooke said directing the attention towards Haley "why you are so smiley lately did something happen between you and Nathan"_

"_Yeah actually" Peyton looked a bit worried. Had they had sex she would have thought that she would go to Peyton after to tell her all of the juicy details just as Peyton did for Haley when she first lost it to mark Peyton's last long-term boyfriend but maybe Haley figured it was none of her business_

"_Oh my god did you guys-" Brooke started_

"_No…not that but we um… I told him I loved him" Haley said sheepishly_

"_And" Brooke said waiting for more details_

"_And he said he loved me too"_

"_Ohh…" Brooke said clapping her hands_

"_That's great Haley" Peyton said_

"_Yeah this is awesome because I think I love Lucas"_

"_That was a given Brooke" Haley said _

"_Is it that obvious?"_

"_Yeah" they both laughed_

"_Now we just need Peyton here to fall in love" Brooke said_

"_New subject" Peyton said again_

"_Right and the most important thing that we must talk about…my birthday party" Brooke said pulling out pieces of paper Haley and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at Brooke._

_End of flashback_

She smiled when she saw them kiss then looked at Brooke and Lucas making out in full view they didn't even care if anyone saw them Peyton had to laugh but they loved each other you could tell that. They had no idea what was going on around them which is a good thing because it means that there love is so strong nothing can interrupt them when they're together.

She remembered the feeling…love she had been in love once with mark and maybe that's one of the reasons she and Jake haven't gotten together yet after mark had broken her heart she promised she wouldn't let anyone do that again maybe people could see that.

She was walking to her car when Jake came up behind her.

"Hey" he said

"Oh hey"

"Can I have a ride home" he asked

Peyton laughed "you just get right to the point don't you"

"Yep"

"Yeah sure get in"

It's seven o'clock and Haley is rushing to get her ear rings on before Nathan picks her up to take her to Brooke's party and she was going to be late she heard the door bell ring and knew it had to be Nathan.

"It's open" she yelled out of her bedroom door

"Haley" Nathan asked coming inside

"I'm upstairs"

"Ok" he said making his way upstairs

"Sorry I just have to find my ear ring oh got it" she yelled to him but laughed when she turned around and he was standing in her door way leaning against the door frame smirking.

"You're loud"

"shut up I didn't know you were there" she saw that he was checking her out and it made her smile "like what you see" she asked she was wearing a beautiful black dress that stopped just below her knees it had blue ribbon lined around the bottom and the top and had a strip that ran across her chest and went around to the back and into a small bow her hair was in long slinky curls she had little makeup on some eyeliner, blush, mascara, and lip gloss.

"You look…really gorgeous Haley"

"Thanks" Haley said a little embarrassed "you look good to"

"Please this old thing" Nathan said with a smile

Haley laughed "come on lets go were already late"

"Yeah" Nathan gave her a small kiss on her lips before turning around to walk out of the door

"Nathan wait" Haley said making Nathan turn around and look at her confused he was surprised when she had lunged herself at him and kissed him hungrily. She started to unbutton his baby blue blouse.

"Haley wait" Nathan started

"no I'm tired of waiting I don't wanna wait anymore I'm tired of over analyzing I'm tired of doing everything right I wanna do this I'm ready to do this"

"You're sure"

"Hell yes I want you badly" she said grabbing the back of his head and pulling it towards her so she could kiss him again.

He moved over towards the bed and carefully laid her down on it getting up he pulled his shirt off and pulled her up so she was more on the bed he then crawled back on top of her making sure not to hurt her he kissed her again his kisses so sweet Haley felt as if she was lying in a meadow of flowers with butterflies fluttering all around her his kisses trailed down her cheek to her neck to her shoulder he gently brought her up so he could unzip the back of her dress. He slipped it off of her shoulders and down her body so she was wearing nothing but her black lace clear-strapped bra and underwear to match.

she grabbed the hem of his beater and pulled it over his head she went for the belt buckle but her hands were shaking Nathan smiled at her innocence and undid it himself he pulled his pants down they were both clad in there underwear she smiled at his baby blue plaid boxers that matched his shirt.

He kissed her hard with passion the vigor that was running through the both of them was something they had never felt before it was bigger than adrenalin, bigger than love, bigger than lust or want. It was as if they had been together forever, and who had felt so much for the other person even before they had even realized it themselves it was hope and faith and trust and anticipation and confidence and devotion and loyalty it was so much at once that they were both taken away by it.

Haley hadn't noticed what was happening until she opened her eyes and saw his face looking down at her with adoration and admiration. They were both naked now under the covers just the two of the he had kissed her in every place possible he had searched every part of her body he had memorized her body every curve, every crevasse, every inch. He kissed her one more time before he did it knowing it would hurt she winced in pain she looked into his eyes and saw true genuinely and smiled she was in love and everyone knew it.

they had been there making love for about a half an hour before they finally realized that they were late they spent a little more time lying in bed with each other enjoying the moment before they actually got up and got dressed for Brookes party that they were now and hour late to.

When they arrived to the party they went right to the group who were sitting at a table drinking and talking when Peyton and Brooke both jumped out of there seats and gasped Haley and the rest of the group looked at them as if they were crazy

"Haley can I see you in the bathroom please" Peyton asked tugging at Brookes arm.

"But we just got here I haven't even gotten my drink yet" she said

"Luke get Haley's drink come on Haley" Brooke said

"but-" Haley began

"Now!" Peyton interrupted pulling her in the bathroom.

"So" Nathan said to Jake and Lucas who were staring at him "what"

"Did you" Lucas asked

"You know" Jake finished

"Yeah" Nathan said quickly

"Wow" Jake said taking a drink of his soda

"You better not hurt her" Lucas said

"I wont" Nathan reassured them both

"Good" Jake said.

Peyton and Brooke pulled Haley into the bathroom and made sure every stall was empty before they said a word when they were sure everything was clear they all sat on the couch against the wall

"Ok spill" Peyton said

"Spill what" Haley said playing dumb

"Why are you late to my birthday party?"

Just when Brooke finished talking a girl opened the door and began to walk in when both Brooke and Peyton screamed "don't come in here" she turned around and walked out with out a peep.

"Nothing we were just late that's all" Haley said getting up

"Yeah why" Brooke said pushing Haley back down.

"Because we had sex" Haley said as fast as she could Brooke and Peyton screamed

"Ok I want detail" Peyton said

"How about party now detail later…I promise" Haley said looking at Brooke and Peyton

"Deal" Peyton said

"I'm in" Brooke said as they all walked out of the door.

The three of them walked out of the bathroom as calm as possible they made there way back to the table they all sat there reminiscing and drinking there drinks it was now about 10:00 and Brooke mad her way to the stage grabbed the microphone from the DJ and asked for everyone's attention

"excuse me" she said she saw her friends sitting there giving her there full attention "ok as you all know it is my birthday today well I would just like to say a few things" she looked around at the rest of her audience and still not many people were paying attention to her but she didn't care "most of you know me as Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleading squad and sadly some of you call me captain of the cheersluts I've heard it before I've said it before it's nothing new. well these past couple of months I've changed I have got great, real friends and a wonderful boyfriend who I love very much and I'm a lot happier than I used to be so for those of you who know me as Brooke Davis cheerleader, popular, and a good friend I thank you and for those of you who know me as Brooke Davis cheerleader, popular, and slut prepare to be amazed because this year I'm changing I'm not gonna be the same Brooke you saw me as I'm not going to be party Brooke I'm going to be respectable Brooke so happy birthday to me" she held the microphone out to the audience and seemed to notice that she had gotten everyone's attention when they all screamed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE" she smiled

"Thanks I love you guys now lets party" she said and smiled when the DJ played lets party instead of happy birthday everyone started singing along with the song

"_Go Brooke it's your birthday _

_Were gonna party like it's your birthday_

_Go Brooke it's your birthday _

_Were gonna party like it's your birthday."_

After that song played everyone went back to what they were doing when bonanza came on by Akon

Brooke grabbed Lucas they went and danced in the middle of the floor Nathan and Haley soon followed Jake and Peyton were sitting there at the table all by there selves all alone

"So" Jake started

"Great party right" Peyton said

"Yeah" Jake said then he put his drink down and looked Peyton straight in the eye. "Look I like you Peyton"

"I like you too" Peyton said looking at Jake but then turning her attention back to Brooke and Lucas

"Would you go out with me" Peyton looked at Jake so fast it's a surprise she didn't get whip lash "look everyone can tell we like each other but we never did anything about it"

"Yeah"

"Yeah…you'll go out with me" Jake asked again

"Sure"

"Great"

"So" Jake laughed

"Let's dance"

"Yeah" they went out onto the dance floor and danced for the next few songs when they were so wrapped up in each other they looked each other in the eye and kissed as they say the rest was history.


	10. putting together the broken pieces

Chapter 9-Putting together the broken pieces

Five months after Brookes Birthday; Peyton and Jake couldn't be happier, Brooke and Lucas are more in love than ever, and Nathan and Haley…are not speaking! Jake and Peyton have been so cute together holding hands in the halls kissing all of the time they have been dating for five months and are so in love.

_Flashback_

_Peyton and Jake are sitting on the couch at Jake's house watching a movie. Cuddling, kissing, talking, and not paying any attention to the movie. Peyton can tell that there has been something wrong with Jake for the past couple of days. She doesn't think it's the kind of wrong that she would have to worry about. She has a feeling that he has to tell her something kind of wrong. She decides to herself that it's not bad timing they're alone, with no possible interruptions, and she's sure that they wont fighting anytime soon. _'It's now or never' _she tells herself._

"_Jake…is there something wrong?" she asks as innocently as possible._

"_No why" Jake asked confused,_

"_I don't know you seem like you've had to tell me something for the past couple of days."_

"_Oh…well I kind of do I just don't know how to say it" Jake said I little less confused_

"_Just say it you know I won't care what you say as long as you're not hiding anything from me" Peyton said directing more of her attention to Jake._

_Jake leaned over and kissed her, "I love you" Jake said simply_

"_Straightforward…I love you too" Peyton said kissing him back "why didn't you just tell me that before?"_

"_Because I didn't know the right time to tell you"_

"_Well now was the perfect time for me" Peyton said kissing him again_

_The rest of the night was to them and they're newest established devotion for each other._

_End flashback_

After that they became so much closer and although it only seemed like a small adjustment in their relationship it had a big effect.

As for Brooke and Lucas they were already in love they knew that, and everybody else knew it too. The little things were the things that brought them closer, and they had been having a lot of those little effects. Like when Lucas called Brooke at four o'clock in the morning.

_Flashback_

_Brooke is awaken by an abrupt ringing she looks at the clock and it says four she looks at her phone with confusion but answers it anyways._

"_Hello" Brooke says a bit confused as well as angry for waking her up._

"_Hey Brooke" _

"_Lucas? What are you doing?" Brooke asks_

"_What do you mean?" Lucas asked_

"_It's not normal for you to be awake this late on a Sunday morning" Brooke explained_

"_I have a surprise for you…get up and get dressed"_

"_What. Why?" Brooke asked sitting up a bit worried_

"_It's a surprise get dressed I'll be over to pick you up in ten minutes" Lucas said hanging up_

_Brooke had no choice he had already hung up so she got up and got dressed quickly brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun and brushed her hair._

_Then she ran outside and sat on her porch chair waiting for him to arrive she was a bit afraid because of how early in the morning it was that a kidnapper might take her but she was to anxious to wait inside for him he drove up to her house earlier than he had said she ran straight to his car opened the door and jumped in._

"_Lucas will you please tell me what is going on" Brooke said yawning_

"_No it's a surprise" he said handing her a blanket _

"_What's this for?" she asked_

"_So you can go back to sleep it's a long ride" he answered_

"_Where are we going" Brooke asked one last time_

"_Can't tell you go back to sleep" Lucas said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead_

_Brooke wrapped herself in the blue blanket and closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep. While Lucas took her on this mystery ride, she dreamed about lovely things. Lucas could tell because she was smiling in her sleep._

_Many hours later they had arrived to their destination. Lucas parked the car and looked over at Brooke and smiled at the sight of the love of his life looking so peaceful. He leaned over and kissed her on the nose. Looking so sweet he wanted to take a picture but forgot his camera _

"_Kodak moment for the memory" he whispered to himself "Brooke wake up we're here" he said trying to wake her up but not disturb her._

_She opened her eyes slowly; still not sure what in the world was going on. She saw Lucas looking at her with a face of contentment._

"_What?" she asked_

"_Time to get up" Lucas said_

"_What time is it?" Brooke asked noticing that the engine was off and the car was parked backwards._

"_Almost five thirty" Lucas said "come one we have to move to the back of the truck" Lucas said opening the door. Brooke looked at him as if he was crazy. "Come on" he said closing the door and walking to the back of the car._

_She soon followed. When she reached the back of the truck where Lucas was she gasped in astonishment. There were blankets on the bed of the trunk, and there were a few rose petals scattered. He had two blankets folded in a pile on the side with a thermos filled with coffee. She hopped into the back with him and sat next to him he held her and wrapped the two of them with the folded blankets. They laid there cuddling in silence until Brooke started thinking._

"_Where are we? What are we even doing here?" Brooke asked looking Lucas in the eyes._

"_We're at the top of Tree Hill Cliff, watching the sun rise."_

_End of Flashback_

Tree Hill couldn't have a couple more in love than them. Except for Nathan and Haley but after the incident at Haley's house they haven't been together.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were sitting in Haley's room watching a movie, just like they normally do on Saturday nights. Something was different though Nathan could tell._

"_Haley what's on your mind?" Nathan asked _

"_Nothing" Haley lied not even looking at Nathan, she was trying to pay attention to the movie but it wasn't working. There where things on her mind that she was trying to forget about but she couldn't get them out of her head._

"_Haley I know that something is wrong tell me" Nathan pleaded looking at Haley_

"_It's nothing really Nathan" Haley said getting frustrated_

"_It's not nothing because if it was you wouldn't be so tell me" Nathan said anger burning within._

_Haley turned to Nathan looked him straight in the eye and said "do you ever think it was a mistake?"_

"_What was a mistake? Us?" Nathan said u bit frightened from this._

"_Yeah…us…and it" Haley said heartbreakingly _

"_No…do you?" Nathan asked a tad upset_

"_Well I mean isn't sort of weird you know. I mean we met on the internet for Christ sakes."_

"_Yeah I don't think it's weird I think it's more like destiny" Nathan said trying to prove a point_

"_Yeah…but what about the other night do you think that was a mistake?" Haley asked hoping for the right answer_

"_No…"Nathan cocked his head to one side "but you do…don't you?" Nathan asked out of pure honesty._

"_well-"Haley said but was interrupted_

"_You do." Nathan said angrily_

"_No! I just regret how it happened" Haley said_

"_No you regret that it happened with me" Nathan said getting up gathering his things._

"_No! Nathan! I love you I don't regret you! I regret…"Nathan was walking out of the door she didn't have time to finish "Nathan! Nathan! Please Nathan!" Haley yelled out of the open door._

_End of Flashback_

After that night they haven't spoken a word to each other. They're lucky that their friends haven't taken sides. Haley never got to explain what she meant by it. She might never get the chance.

Five months of not talking and Haley gets a phone call at three in the morning.

"Hello" Haley said disturbed by the late night phone call

"Haley James?" the man on the other end answered

"Yes" Haley said sitting up trying to wake up sooner

"Umm this is Tree Hill hospital calling we have a young man here by the name of Nathan Scott. He was in a terrible accident and his parents did not answer at home you are the next person on his emergency card." Haley sat there in shock at the news she was just given. "Haley?" the man asked "Haley James are you still there?" the man asked and suddenly the phone crashed to the floor .


	11. My Angel

**AN: I'm so so sorry for such the long waits it was like um 5 months. Please give me a chance; I know you probably had to go back and read the last few chapters and everything. I hopefully am on top of things now. The song is called Angel by Amanda Perez. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 10-My Angel

"Umm this is Tree Hill hospital calling we have a young man here by the name of Nathan Scott. He was in a terrible accident and his parents did not answer at home you are the next person on his emergency card." Haley sat there in shock at the news she was just given. "Haley?" the man asked "Haley James are you still there?" the man asked and suddenly the phone crashed to the floor.

_It's been five months _

_Since you went away _

_Left without a word _

_And nothing to say_

Haley raced to the hospital not a word to her parents not a word to Lucas or any of her other friends. When she parked she ran out of the car and to the front desk.

"Can I help you with something?" the women at the reception desk asked.

"Nathan Scott" was all that Haley could say she hadn't said that name since she was screaming it out of her front door.

"Oh" the receptionist said "he's on the second floor in surgery" by the tone of her voice Haley could tell that Nathan was in immense danger.

Haley didn't even say anything she just ran for the elevator. It didn't even hit her that they weren't talking she completely forgot about it. She knew that she still loved Nathan he was her first love. She would never forget him she knew that and so did him.

_When I was the one _

_Who gave you my _

_Heart and soul _

_But it wasn't good enough_

_For you no…_

Haley saw a doctor and ran up to him she didn't care if he knew Nathan or not she need information "Nathan Scott do you have word of him?" she asked frantically all he did was give her a sad smile and point to the counter with the receptionists at them.

She walked up to the counter "name" they asked her

"Haley James I'm here for Nathan Scott" she said sadly

"He is in surgery were expecting you um could you take a seat in the waiting room. Please"

Haley headed towards the waiting room and took a seat. She put her head in her hands and sat there in silence. She didn't know what to do, at that moment she had wished that Nathan was with her. He would comfort her; she could hide her head in his chest and cry until it was all over with. Nathan wasn't there Nathan was in a room getting only god knows done to him she wondered how they even god permission to do surgery. It didn't matter at the time all that mattered was that Nathan would be okay.

She figured no doctor would be out soon enough to tell her anything. So she went to the chapel hoping that maybe if she preyed things would at least get a little better. She walked in and no one was there that made her content it was now just her and god there to talk she kneeled in the third pew.

_So I asked god _

"_God send me an angel _

_From the heavens above,_

_Send me an angel to heal_

_My broken heart for_

_Being in love"_

Haley preyed out loud "Please god I'm sorry. Bring him back to me, let him be okay. I will do anything. Don't take him Please." Haley didn't even notice that she was crying until a small drop of water fell upon her folded hand.

"_Because all I do is cry _

_Is cry god send me an angel_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes"_

_And I know it might sound crazy _

_But after all that I still love you_

"Please Nathan don't leave me don't leave me" Haley pleaded. She heard the door close and turned around to see the wonderful miraculous Dan Scott standing there smirking at her. "Mr. Scott" she said a bit confused.

"Haley" Dan sneered back

"But I thought they couldn't get a hold of his parents" Haley said

"I was there I heard the message I wanted to make sure someone else was here before I left so I called them back and told them to call you"

"You left what are you talking about?" Haley asked

"I have to leave on business" Dan stated simply

"Your child is in the hospital in surgery and you're leaving?" Haley said angrily

"You see me and Nathan got into a bit of an argument before his car accident and I still have business to do Deb is out on business as well and I wanted to make sure someone was here"

"What ever I'll be sure to tell Nathan you send your love"

"What makes you think he's going to talk to you?" Dan said cockily

Haley looked at him with disbelief

"What do you think we were arguing about sweetie" Dan said turning his back and walking out the chapel.

Haley sat there for a good hour in silence just thinking. She never thought about the fact that he might not even talk to her what if he doesn't she didn't deserve for him to talk to her anyways after five months of not talking and the fight they had.

_You want to come back_

_In my life but now there's_

_Something I have to do_

_I have to tell the one that I_

_Once adored that they can't_

_Have my love no more_

Haley walked out of the chapel and back to the waiting room someone should have information by now. When she got there to her surprise Lucas was sitting on one of the chairs with two cups of coffee

"Hey Hales, how have you been?" Lucas said handing her the cup of coffee

"Not so good" Haley replied still crying grabbing the cup from his hands "how long have you been waiting out here?" she asked.

"Since Dan called"

"Dan called you?"

"Yeah he said that Nathan was in an accident and that you where here but he need immediate family to get information so I had to come. He said it like I had no choice or like I wasn't going to come in the first place when I heard. I was here in a heart beat." Lucas explained

"Oh" Haley said drinking her coffee

"What were you doing in there for so long …praying?" Lucas asked nodding towards the chapel

"Praying…"Haley started "begging…thinking…crying" she finished

"He's going to be alright Haley" Lucas said giving Haley a hug

"How do you know that Lucas, did you talk to the doctors?" Haley asked tears still in her eyes.

_My heart can't take_

_No more lies and my _

_Eyes are all out of cries so god _

"_God send me an angel from_

_The heavens above send me_

_An angel to heal my broken heart _

_For being in love because all I do_

_Is cry, is cry god send my an angel_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes" _

"Because Nathan's tough and he's not going to leave you here without an explanation" Lucas said merely

"What if he does he probably doesn't even want to talk to me"

"He will"

"What if he doesn't…oh god what if he can't even look at me anymore?" Haley asked crying to a great extent.

"Haley you can't think like that he loves you he's not going to let a little fight get in between you"

"It wasn't a little fight Lucas we haven't been talking for Five Months Lucas five months is not a little fight" Haley said sobbing.

"You guys are going to get threw this I promise you" Lucas whispered to her "you prayed didn't you?"

"Yes but what's that going to do?" Haley said

"if you didn't think it was going to do anything you wouldn't have done it. now just try and get some rest I'll go get some food"

"I don't want anything I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

Haley tried to sleep but she couldn't all she could do was think about Nathan. About all of the memories they shared. About all of the things they had. And about the fight that may end the rest of his life.

_Now you had me on my knees begin god please_

_To send you back to me I couldn't eat_

_I could sleep and you made me feel like_

_I could not breathe and I all I wanted to do_

_Was to feel your touch and to give you _

_All of my life but you took my love for granted_

_All my loving now but you can't have it oh god _

"_Gods send me an angel from the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart _

_For being in love because all I do is cry god send me an angel_

_To wipe the tears from my eyes oh god send me god send me_

_An angel an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes _

_Send me an angel god send me an angel oh god send_

_Me send me an angel oh please an angel"_

**AN: That was your chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed the song I took a lot of time writing down the lyrics and I felt it really went with the chapter.**


	12. I Plead For You

You Got Love

Chapter 11- I plead for you

Haley could not get any rest no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her head her mother once told her _'if you can't get someone out of your mind maybe they're supposed to be there'_

"God please send me a sign" Haley plead "send me something to let me know he's going to be okay." Haley urged.

"Haley James you're needed at the front desk. Haley James you're needed at the front desk." was announced over the loud speaker.

To Haley it was a sign to everyone else it was the call of chance. She went to the front desk frantically, and asked what they needed.

"You asked for updates on Nathan Scott his vital signs are low however he seems to be improving" the nurse said in the kindest voice.

"Thank you" was all Haley could say.

she went back o her seat and a tear shed from her eye it was late now almost 8:00 Lucas finally came back from getting 'food' Haley knows that Lucas didn't go to get food he went to go tell Peyton and Brooke so that they knew and didn't worry.

"Hey how have you been? Have you gotten any word yet?" Lucas asked handing Haley a sandwich he knew that even though Haley said she didn't want any food that she would once he brought her some.

"He's in vital condition but he's still holding on" Haley said trying not to cry trying to be strong but it wasn't working.

"He's holding on for you Haley you just have to wait"

"I have been waiting…I've been waiting for a better day, I mean ever since…the days haven't gotten better they've gotten worst but never better"

"They aren't' going to get better until you have what made those days so worth while…now get some sleep"

"Thank you Lucas" Haley said closing her eyes

_Dreaming_

_Haley is sitting on a swing in the park she remembers how Nathan used to push her on the swings late at night when no one else was there then he would stop the swing and whisper sweet nothings into her ear and kiss her at precisely the perfect moment. She remembers how Nathan did everything so perfect for her. He would have done anything for him and she ruined it she made him leave. To the world he may only be one person but that one person he is the world. Any girl would have been lucky to have Nathan maybe not before he met Haley but definitely after._

_She got off of the swing and began to walk home…it started raining but Haley didn't run home she kept walking she liked the rain better because when it rained nobody could tell that she was crying except for Nathan he would be able to tell he knew her to well._

"_What's wrong" she knew it was him _

"_Nothing" she kept walking and whispered "everything"_

"_What's everything?" he asked he heard her over the cars and the rain drops drumming the cement creating a puddle._

"_You're gone" she said still weeping_

"_Didn't you make it like this?" he asked her "didn't you push me away Haley?" he inquired_

"_No…yes…it was a misunderstanding" Haley said turning around to speak to him face to face." I love you when I said it was a mistake I meant it wasn't the right timing we went to fast for me it meant everything but…"_

"_But what it meant nothing too?" Nathan charged back._

"_No it meant I got scared" Haley said crying in the rain." It's not my fault Nathan you scared me"_

"_I scared you? Does that mean I forced you or pushed you Haley?" Nathan said confused_

"_No it means that you were to good for me and the fact that I fell in love with you so fast…? Haley said_

"_What…what did I do?"_

"_It scared the HELL out of ME!" Haley screamed to him as she ran to him and hugged him. When he went to hug her back she pushed him away "NO…" Haley said punching his chest with her fists "you can't do this to me Nathan I need you" she said punching Nathan harder and harder Nathan just let her he knew what she needed and right now what she needed was someone other than herself to blame for this "I want to hate why can't you just let me hate you" she screamed _

"_Because you'll regret it when I'm gone" Nathan said_

"_Gone NO you can't leave me…where are you going?" Haley asked_

"_I love you and I always will…I'm sorry Haley" Nathan said stepping back from her grip "goodbye" he said_

"_WHERE are you going Nathan" she pleaded in her dreaming state "BOOM"_

_Awaken _

Haley awoke from that horrid dream and looked at the nearest clock it read 1:15 she looked to her left and saw Lucas sleeping in the chair and to her right was Karen who must have come when Haley was sleeping. She has a sudden need to see Nathan although she has secretly been having the same need for the past five months she could never do anything about it because she knew that she messed things up for the two of them and perhaps their future.

Haley gets up from her seat as quietly as possible, not that it would matter it was a hospital there were people walking around making noises all night long. She asked the woman at the desk "What room is Nathan Scott in?"

"Visiting hours are over"

"Oh I know but I'm going to come back later and I want to go straight to his room"

"Oh alright he's in room 243 but they might change him by tomorrow you never know"

"Ok thank you"

"No problem" the woman said

Haley started walking towards the entrance knowing the woman was still watching her. She turned on her left towards the stairs and looked back to see if she was still watching her, she wasn't. Haley took a left ad went to the elevator. She had to see Nathan tonight no matter what she just had to see him she just hopes she doesn't get caught. She's walking down the hall of the two-hundred floors. _234, 235, 236, 237, 238, 239…_she said to herself trying to find room 243 _241, 242, **243;** _She found it. She slowly turned the door knob. Nathan was sleeping; she walked over to his bed side, and sat on the chair.

"Nathan I'm really sorry" she said tears burning her eyes.

"I love you so much… I need you more than you could ever know. They say that you can hear me even though you're sleeping. Can you here me, let me know if you can. Do you remember when we first met? It was through Peyton she and you had talked a lot, and she gave me your screen name. We started talking, I never would have thought that day that I would be sitting here telling you how much I love you, and how much I need you, and how sorry I Am." she says tears streaming down her face. She kisses his hand.

"Nathan if you come back I promise I will explain everything to you and if you don't even want to talk to me its ok I would understand but it was all a mistake I love you. I could never regret what happened. Please believe me when I say I love you so much I can't imagine my life without you. You held my hand you let me cry you held me tight you gave me everything I had ever wanted. Now your gone I ruined it's my entire fault. You have to believe me Nathan I didn't mean it the past five months have been hell without you. I cried myself to sleep every night. Please just come back to me please"

She got up from her chair and she walked towards the door and she could have sworn she heard something it had to be from Nathan was he awake?

"Nathan?" she said quietly


	13. What Hurts the Most

You got love

Chapter 12-What Hurts the Most

She got up from her chair and she walked towards the door and she could have sworn she heard something it had to be from Nathan was he awake?

"Nathan?" she said quietly

She heard nothing…it must have just been her imagination. She turned the door knob as slowly and quietly as she could.

"I Love You Nathan" she said tears dwelling in her eyes as she walked out of room 243. She walked down the hall tears streaming, heart thumping, head aching, and weak.

She wants so much for him to just wake up so she can tell him the truth, tell him what she had told him in her dream. She left the hospital without a word to anyone. She took a walk and ended up on the roof top of Nathan, Brooke, and Tim's Hide out, it was an old abandon house from the 1700's. Nathan had taken her there once and a while, just to hang out so they could get some privacy.

She laid on her back and looked up at the sky she always counted on the weather to do what she's feeling if she's happy it's bright and sunny, and when she's angry it's cloudy and dark, she was sad right now and she was crying on the inside why wasn't it raining? The sky was as clear as daylight and it was sunshine all around. She let a tear fall from her eye and that's all it took, it started raining with the sun as bright as it had been a minute ago, it was raining down on her she didn't care she just laid there crying.

_I can take the rain   
On the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And I just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though, goin' on with you gone, still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

Meanwhile at the hospital hours later Lucas had finally woken up. He looked up from his seat and didn't see Haley anywhere he went to the front desk and asked if he could visit Nathan. The nurse had told him what room he was in, and that he was only to have immediate family in there at first.

Lucas roamed the halls thinking where Haley could be, considering she wasn't there in the hospital. He walked into Nathan's room where Nathan was sleeping. He went over and sat in the chair next to his bed, this was the first time he had seen Nathan since he had word of the accident. Nathan was coming from Lucas' house to see Haley. Lucas had finally talked some sense into the man that he just needed to talk to her.

Lucas was sitting there talking to Nathan even though he was sleeping, when he felt something poking his behind, it was in the seat. He got up and looked down it was a hair clip; it was Haley's hair clip. Haley had gone to see Nathan and must have left afterwards. He just wanted Nathan to wake up so maybe everything could go back to the way they were, not when Nathan Haley weren't talking, but when they were all happy.

"Nathan if you can hear me…please I really just want you to come back to us." He took a deep breathe "Haley needs you Nate, weather you want to realize it or not, you're both a mess" Lucas looked at his brother with sympathy "you know what I said the other night just remember true love will always find a way back, how do you think me n Brooke ended up together again?" Lucas stood up "well brother I'm gonna go tell everyone else that you can have visitors so I'll come back later"

_What hurts the most   
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Haley could feel her cell phone vibrating she knew it was only Lucas. She knew what he was going to say, he was to tell her she needed to come back to the hospital and see everyone and talk to them. She wasn't in the mood to hear everyone talk about how sorry they are for her and the Scott family to be going through all of this.

Haley could only imagine the worst things to happen. She figured the worst thing that could happen right now would be, for Nathan to never wake up. She could only imagine because she didn't stay long enough to be able to hear what the doctor would say about Nathan and his condition. All she cared about was whether she would be able to live with the fact that it was her fault everyone was in that situation in the first place.

_It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile  
When I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
All the words that I saved in my heart   
That I left unspoken_

Lucas went back in the waiting room they were still sleeping so he went and got a quick bite to eat down in the cafeteria. When he went back Karen was awake he let her know that Nathan was allowed to have visitors and that she could go see him.

Lucas tried Haley's phone again, no answer. He knew she didn't want to talk to him or anybody for that matter. He still wanted her to be there, he still wanted to talk to her. He knew that just him talking to her would make her feel a little better, not completely but a little bit. Even if she didn't want to talk to him he needed to talk to her. Haley and Lucas used to be each others rocks, when one was down or in deep need for some comfort they would be there for each other. Ever since Nathan, Haley had weakened in that area of expertise but that didn't mean Lucas didn't need her.

Lucas saw a doctor coming towards him and he just stared at him. He wasn't sure what to do; he knew he wouldn't tell him anything unless Karen was there.

"Lucas where is your mom" the doctor asked it was such a small town there was no need for formalities

"She's in with Nathan"

"Ok alright…when she gets back have the nurse call me"

"Does that mean you have news about Nathan?" Lucas asked

The doctor nodded yes

"Tell me Dr. Marten is it good news or bad news?" Lucas asked

"Depends on what your consider good or bad" Dr. Marten said walking away

Lucas took a deep breathe and called Haley again…still no answer he looked out the window and saw the rain was starting to clear up.

_What hurts the most   
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Lucas went into Nathan's room to let Karen know that the doctor's got the news about Nathan. Karen didn't waste any time going to the nurses desk to ask for Dr.Marten. After the nurse paged Dr. Marten and Karen and Lucas waited about 10 minutes for the doctor to arrive he was able to speak with Karen and Lucas.

"Dr. Marten you have news about Nathan?" Karen asked

"Yes, um would you like to go somewhere" Dr. Marten said leading Karen towards his office

"I just want to know about Nathan"

"Well I'm sure you already know he's in a coma, but he's going to be fine he's very healthy and very strong. It's up to him when he wakes up…you know the drill, he had a slight concussion and he injured his leg but he should be fine" Dr. Marten said standing behind his desk. "You know that he hears you Karen I think he just needs the right person to hear him" Dr. Marten said knowing about all of the drama in Tree Hill.

"Thank you doctor, will he be alright?" Karen asked "I mena his leg will he still be able to play basketball?"

"Yes he should be fine with a little physical therapy" he replied

Karen nodded and walked out of Dr. Marten's office. Lucas was standing right by the door wanting to know what was happening with his brother.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, he's in a coma and it he had a slight concussion and his leg is injured but he'll still be able to play."

"I knew it" Lucas said "that's great…I mean that he can still play" Lucas said correcting himself. Pulled his cell out to call a few people letting them know he's okay.

"We all knew it Lucas" Karen said

"I'm gonna call Haley…not that she'll answer but she should know"

"Okay I'm going to go get a bite to eat."

"Okay" Lucas said dialing Haley's number

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri-

"Hello"

"Haley?" Lucas said shocked he didn't get her voicemail

"Lucas?"

"Haley I need you to come to the hospital"

"Why?" Haley asked sourly

"We have news about Nathan"

"Is he going to be okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah he's gonna be fine but I want to talk to you"

"About what?" Haley asked curiously

"About the last couple of months" Lucas said stubbornly

"Lucas there is nothing to talk about but I'm coming down there to see Nathan but I don't want to talk to anybody."

"That's fine just get over here" Lucas said before hanging up the phone

Haley ran right over to the hospital where she had been minutes before she disappeared. Lucas saw her and was very surprised to see what was in front of him.

"Haley you're soaked" Lucas said touching Haley's arm

"I know"

"What where you playing in the rain or something?" Lucas asked trying to be funny

"No…just laying in it" Haley said not wanting to laugh "What about Nathan?"

"He's in a coma and he had a concussion n a leg problem but he should be fine." Lucas said stating the obvious

"Is there anything else?"

"If you talk to him he could wake up" Lucas tried getting straight to the point

"I already did that"

"I know if at first you don't succeed try and try again, right?" Lucas said repeating Haley's words

"Not this time Lucas"

"Just talk to him" Lucas said

"I'll try but it's not going to do anything" Haley said walking to Nathan's room

"Haley…"Lucas said stopping her

"Yeah"

"I'll go get you a towel"

"Thanks Lucas" Haley said smiling a little

Haley walked straight to Nathan's room. She walked in and sat in the chair next to his bed. She took a hold of his hand and started to cry again.

"I don't know what to say I've already spoken. All I can say is, I'm sorry and I love you" Haley laid her head on top of his hand "I love you Nathan so much" she said through tears.

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo –_

Lucas walked in the room and froze at the door.

"Nathan." Lucas said to the body staring down at the girl that once meant everything to him.


	14. You Got Love

**A/N Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for the last chapter. This chapter is unfortunately the last chapter but be prepared I have more stories in progress that I hope you read and enjoy I would like to thank all of you for helping me make every chapter with all of the people who have reviewed. And I would like to thank my Best Friend Dan for coming up with the idea of You Got Love. It has been a pleasure writing You Got Love with and I hope you enjoyed it!**

You Got Love

Chapter 14-You Got Love

Nathan was out of the hospital and on bed rest for the next week. Him and Haley have been spending more than enough time together to make up for the past five months, five months is a long time for a couple to stay apart. Nathan and Haley have mentally decided that they can get through anything.

Jake and Peyton have taken their relationship to the next level, and are in love. The day that Jake announced his love for Peyton was about a month or two before the accident. He simply walked up to Peyton and said "I love you Peyton Sawyer, and I couldn't live my life without you." Peyton was speechless all she could do was smile and kiss him which is what she did. Peyton soon after told him she loved him as well and they are now happy.

Brooke and Lucas on the other hand are just as happy as they were to begin with, even after the ruff patch of Brookes Pregnancy scare and the fighting that came after it. About a week later with a lot of passion they had forgiven each other and they are better than ever. Lucas has recently bought Brooke a puppy for a present because he saw her staring at it as they were walking down the street.

The group had all met at the river court just to hang out. The boys had played Basketball while the girls had just sat and gossiped on the bench it was a normal routine. The girls had cunningly come up with an idea of 'Friends Day' where they all had to buy a gift for each other they had pulled names out of a hat and were to share they're gifts today . The boys thought it was ridiculous that they should have to buy a gift for each other for no apparent reason.

When the boys had, had enough basketball they went to gather around the girls to sit and chat for a while. The girls had soon demanded that they all go and get their gifts from they're cars. They still had no idea who would be giving them presents but it worked out pretty well.

"All right lets get this over with" Lucas had said

"Okay I'll go first" Brooke said

She handed Nathan a small wrapped box. He had opened it nervous of what Brooke would have gotten _him_ I mean she was the queen of crazy gifts, he was very surprised to find what was inside of the box.

"Brooke…"Nathan said smiling at the present

He had showed the group the picture frame with three slots of pictures the first one of him and the rest of the group one day that they had spent at the beach. The second photo of him and Lucas in they're jerseys during practice one day, and although they looked sweaty and gross it was a good picture. The last picture was of him and Haley outside of school him behind her holding her, her leaning up kissing him; they couldn't have looked happier.

"Your welcome" Brooke said smiling

"Thank you Brooke how and when did you take these pictures?"

"Let's not worry about that now…who's got my present?" she asked grinning

As the group had let out a couple of laughs and they passed around the picture frame Jake had managed to give Brooke her gift quietly. She had opened the box, and screamed at the present inside.

"Jake, how did you know?"

"I saw them and thought of you" he said pointing to the box

Brooke took out the pair of pink and yellow poke-a-dot wedges Jake had bought her. The group laughed because only Brooke would get so excited about a pair of shoes.

"Okay whose next?" Peyton asked

"Jake" Lucas said handing him his Gift.

Jake took the round figure "gee I wonder what this is" Jake said sarcastically.

The group laughed as Jake opened the present that had turned out to be a basketball.

"Thanks Luke" Jake said smiling

"Ok ok ok my turn, here Luke" Peyton said handing Lucas a card

He opened it to find a Best Buy gift card inside. He was a bit confused on why she would buy him a Best Buy gift card.

"It's for $67.00 the rest of the money you need to buy your Radio thing for your car." Peyton said explaining her gift.

"Oh my god thank you Peyton!" Lucas said giving her a hug

"Here Peyton" Haley said handing Peyton a box

"What is it?" Peyton asked shaking the box.

"Open it dummy" Haley said smiling

Peyton opened the box that had a shirt in it; it was blue with some lyrics on it. Haley had seen Peyton eyeing it at the mall so she went back and bought it. At the bottom of the box was a necklace that said "F4L."

"What does F4L stand for?"

"Friends 4 Life" Brooke said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh thanks Hales I love them." Peyton said hugging Haley

"I guess you guys saved the best for last" Haley said holding her hands out to receive her gift.

Nathan placed a small rectangle box in her hands. She tore the paper away and opened the box to find a charm bracelet that didn't look cheap. Haley was breathing taken; she looked at the four charms that were on it. Two were identical they were square shaped with letters on them one that said "iamballer07" and the other said "kcchick03". Another charm was of a Pie, and the other one was a birthday cake.

"What are all of these charms?" Haley asked

"Well these two are our screen names of how we met"

Brooke had managed to let out'awe' somewhere in there.

"What's up with the pie?" Haley asked confused

"The pie is representing when you first said I love you to me, we were watching American Pie."

"Well what's the birthday cake stand for?" Peyton asked, Nathan just looked at her and then gestured towards Brooke and she understood "ew gross" Haley just laughed.

"I think this is the best gift out of all of them." She said kissing him on the lips

"That's not all" Nathan said standing up walking over to his car as Haley sat on the edge of the table top. When Nathan came back he had another box with him It just wasn't wrapped. Nathan walked up to Haley and kissed her again, and got down on one knee.

"Haley I love you with all of my heart, I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you…we've gone through some tough times but I believe that we can get through anything together. You are the woman of my dreams and of my heart, you said to me once that it was destiny us meeting and I believe that with everything I've got. You have supported me through just about everything I could have done, and you have always been by my side and if you let me, I promise to do the same for you protect you with all of my heart and soul and be with you for the rest of my life." By now Haley was in tears she was smiling and again speechless. "Will you marry me Haley James; make me the luckiest man alive."

Haley didn't know what to say "I…I…I don't know what to say"

"Say yes!" Brooke yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes…yes I will marry you Nathan"

"You will" Nathan asked a smile growing on his face. As he slipped the ring onto her finger he stood up and kissed her.

"You got what you wanted Nathan…" Brooke said

"What are you talking about?" Nathan said to Brooke confused

"I asked in the beginning of the year what you wanted since you didn't want to party and you said you wanted love…well You Got Love Nathan Scott." Brooke said smiling at the group of friends in front of her.

Five years later Nathan and Haley are still married with a three year old Lauren Elizabeth Scott Elizabeth after Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Lauren nick named Les. With another child on the way, going to be Ryan James Scott; James after Haley's maiden name. Haley works from home as an advice columnist and Nathan is the owner of tree hills basketball team a town basketball team that go up against other small town basketball teams. he also works part time at Dan Scott Sons Motors.

Lucas married Brooke three years after Nathan and Haley. Brooke on the other hand was pregnant in high school with a beautiful four year old boy Brandon Keith Scott. Lucas owns Dan Scott Sons Motors after Dan passed away of a heart attack. Brooke own her own shop called Drop to the Top where they sell anything from perfumes to clothes Brooke designed and made herself.

Peyton and Jake had split up for a while after high school going to different colleges and Jake having Jenny but after about two years on her own Peyton realized her life was in Tree Hill with Jake and Jenny. She came back to Jake and the two of them live in Peyton's old house that she had sold to Jake before she left they are happily taking care of Jenny as if they were a family.

They all keep in touch and spend time with each other at holiday events such as Thanksgiving, Halloween and Friends Day.

**A/N sorry for giving you guys such a short chapter I ended the best I could and I hope you enjoyed it the whole thing like I said it was a blast writing it and I would love to write a sequel for you guys but I don't think they're would be a point but don't worry I have many other stories coming your way. I hope you liked "You Got Love" please review! And I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers.**


End file.
